


Something Sweet

by DiverVicky



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Angst, But it's up to you if it is, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gaston is a fucker, Gaston is angry, Help, Hurt/Comfort, I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD UPDATE THIS ANYMORE, I just love 1991!BatB, LeFou is a little bunny, LeFou is obviously not okay, M/M, Manipulation, Maybe I already lost all of my readers but ok, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Please Don't Kill Me, Possible Character Death, Possible Past Abuse Implications, Stanley is a giraffe, Stanley notices it, dude - Freeform, idk - Freeform, idk why I even bother but, it's hard to take courage for little fou, like always
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiverVicky/pseuds/DiverVicky
Summary: LeFou's heart skipped a beat when he dares to do the impossible - That dangerous pastime Gaston wouldn't allow him to think as a last option.He dares to think.But, that sudden realization only made his night worse.





	1. Questioning Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LeFou realizes it's not funny anymore, and runs away when he sees his chance.

LeFou wondered griefly, why would Gaston always do this to him? What for? He was only trying to cheer up his dearest (And only) friend! Was that a terrible sin, nothing but a crime for him?

Or, maybe… Was it, because of  _him_?

All he could feel was the painful punch against his poor, pink nose, and he ended like almost knocked down. Lights flew in front of his eyes, making him feel so funny. He flew like, 6 feets from there? Until he felt his head hitting against the corner of the wooden and rock bar table that was there. A bump was obviously going to take place on his head. LeFou closed his eyes tightly, feeling a burning pain on the top of his head. That did really hurt.

It was late in the night, and the bar was closing. It was odd, because they rarely closed the place so early. It had been a hard and sad day for them both - They had literally no more customers at Gaston’s. The bar would look like a total lifeless, ghost dwelling in the middle of a lonely and cold night in Villeneuve, so Gaston won no money that day because of that unfortunate, and mysterious, lack of customers.

And, as if it wasn’t enough, their last hunting was a mess, obviously because of LeFou, who, throwing rocks to a lake as a way of getting fun while Gaston hunted, accidentally turned Gaston’s gun aside with one of those rocks - He had to take several ducks down with his own hands as a punish for his messing up. So, as a way to compensate how upset he was feeling, he was obviously going to get even at LeFou for it, as always. That would always feed his ego even more, and make him feel like the last cold soda in a dry, sunny dessert. Wasn’t Gaston the first option for everybody, after all?

LeFou - Well, he felt otherwise…

“I’m broke” Gaston snarled as LeFou sit up again, still feeling dizzy from his kick, trying to gently stroke his head where it ached terribly. Gaston hit his fist against a table in the middle of his anger attack, almost breaking it in the half. It wasn’t something new, coming from him. “I need a way to get more customers!” He, then, turned to LeFou, who was struggling and trembling a bit to wake up from the floor. “And you’re not helping!”

“Oh, well, eheh-” LeFou mumbled a little, then got his pointing finger up, a bit nervous about having to give his opinion to his intimidating mate, Gaston. “Why don’t we try-”

“Shut up, I’m trying to think” Gaston interrupted him, rubbing his own chin, reflecting all his alternatives about what to do. Was it because of winter arrival? Almighty God, he was Gaston! THE Gaston. Why was he even forcing himself to kill his head up only because of a stupid, earningless day? It wasn’t like going to kill him! Right?

He then turned all his nonconformity into rage one more time, and threw the table against a wall, almost hitting LeFou. He could jump in time, to protect himself away from the heavy object. His breath got heavy and blood almost burned all through his veins. He could have been killed right there!

LeFou then looked at Gaston, with fear filling his eyes. But there was something else besides fear - Something different, disappointed,  _painful_.

It was  **SO** unfair! Why wasn’t he allowed to even, give a complain about it? If Gaston was different, he would then live his pain himself and understand how he always felt! When Gaston hit him, it was always the cause of laughs and jokes. What was so funny about him being hurt? Did he ever do something so bad and now, he was just paying for his big mistake? He only wanted to do right!

If he was honest to himself, it wasn’t funny anymore. At least, it wasn’t for him, it never was. For everyone else was such a pleasure to see him being always ashamed and hurt by Gaston, it was always a comical and usual show. He was a clown, for he was born that way, he belonged to this - At least, that’s what his mother said to him before she left him in that orphanage so many years ago, when he was just a little boy. It still hurt him to think about it.

LeFou slowly walked away on his tip-toes to the exit door, while Gaston wasn’t watching. He didn’t turn an eye away from the angry guy that was right there, with him, for he could just kill him right there if he wanted so. When he made his way out, he run in fear, in pure fear of Gaston ever hitting him again. There has been enough pain for tonight. He runs for a while, not even thinking about a place to go. He only wanted to run away from everything.

He stumbled with a rock and fell on his face, getting all dirty and muddy. He then saw his own face clearly reflected in that puddle of mud thanks to the bright moon, and LeFou let out a gasp in pain, but anything he wasn’t used to happen to him. Why did all bad things only happen to him?

Then, he remembered the reason of everything while looking at himself.

_He was LeFou._

He was simply a simple sidekick, a nobody that was made only to live behind Gaston’s shade until the day of his death. An insignificant shade of himself. He couldn’t lie to himself; He was just a clumsy <<loony old man>>, a nickname Gaston himself choose to viciously call him. (It wasn’t fair, he wasn’t even hitting his 30s yet!)

The truth, he thought, was that it was only how it happened to be, and it would just stay like that forever and ever. It was his destiny. Cruel, dark, but his destiny in the end of the day. It had to happen to someone, and he happened to be that someone. He would only live for Gaston’s side. Anybody would kill to be on his place! He should be so thankful! There was no room for him to change. Nobody in the freaking world ever wanted him, anyway - More than Gaston… Right?

Oh, how insignificant, small and lonely he was feeling! He was like a simple ant, being crushed under everyone’s shoes! He longed to be like Gaston, he always tried to be like him, only to end by failing. Who was he trying to lie to? What a shameful failure!

“How am I even trying so hard to rationalise? It’s ridiculous!” He thought out loud, frowning overwhenmingly. Sitting in the fountain that was in the middle of the village, he could only hear the cold wind and the water of that same fountain, his only company, blowing behind him, risking himself to bandits that could just go kill him right there but, did that really matter? Would they ever miss him?

Would anybody even notice?

He slowly lied down over that fountain’s rock bench, not noticing the warm tears that run across his cheeks until then. Loneliness was his only companion during those dark moments he was going through, only making his dark night even worse. The cold wind from the night sent shivers down his spine, and he trembled, adopting a fetus position trying almost unsuccessfully to protect himself from the cold which, painfully, went through his bones, while he was just longing to be warm, safe and in home… But, which home? He lived with Gaston, he wouldn’t be anywhere without him!

LeFou quietly closed his eyes, still lying over that uncomfortable, cold rock that this fountain was made with, falling asleep slowly in the cold outside. He was just feeling so tired from it all, it basically hurt physically. Even more than how he could already feel.

And he wished, for that time, to not to ever wake up again.

What he didn’t know, was that somebody watched in pity on the distance. Someone he knew, but never really fully bothered to notice, as he was always paying his full attention to Gaston. And since always, this somebody, could only see every great attribute LeFou had. How kind, and clumsy, and adorable he thought Lef would be. How cute he could be… Because this person was now going to be the next greatest thing that would ever happen him. His only possible salvation, maybe.

This one basically knew exactly the tragedy that LeFou went through before he arrived, as he knew Gaston as well, and really felt it for poor Lef. It was so unfair and pointless, he thought. How could someone just treat a loyal and great friend that way? How could someone be so mean and leave his only true friend out the blue? He always wondered to himself, knowing the answer would always be - Gaston’s way to be.

But he could swear -  _He wasn’t allowing this to happen to LeFou anymore._

He, -It was a man-, walked closer to him, appreciating him and wiping his warm tears, that were now falling into that fountain, mixing with the cold water that flowed on there. This man was considerably bigger than him (But just not as much as big as Gaston was, though), so there was no problem with LeFou fitting between his bigger arms like a perfect puzzle piece. Like his little baby.

“He’s so light-weighted… You could even be confused with a little kid.” The ginger whispered with a soft giggle, in a bittersweet voice tone. He smiled at his sleepy little friend, and then walked away to his own place with LeFou still resting peacefully between both of his arms.

_**(Credits for the wonderful, beautiful drawing go to my dear friend @chubbywinx, whose account you can find in Tumblr! Thank you, Chubby ;3 This one chapter goes dedicated for you.)** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I already said in the chapter, I'm dedicating the chapter to my friend chubby, who drew that masterpiece for my story! Thank you so much, dear. I really appreciate you! nwn


	2. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it a dream? Was he an angel?
> 
> Well, LeFou DID think so.

His vision was still a little blurry from the sleep. He yawned while rubbing his eyes with his both hands, lazily sitting over those so comfortable blankets, still a bit sleepy. LeFou looked around, trying to figure out, where was he? LeFou frowned, kind of confused. Was he a sleepwalker? No, it would be so cool. Maybe he was just kidnapped…?

No, why would anyone want to kidnap him, anyway? He wouldn’t even be a good slave, he thought.

He looked around the unknown room. There was a double bed with very warm, brown blankets that covered him, protecting him from the cold. In a side, there was a little bedside table, made of wood, with a candle above it. He could see there was a big closet in front of him too, and a painted canvas in a wall, with a very pretty landscape and a couple of bluebirds together cuddling each other in a tree, watching out the sunset. Where was this? He had no idea. Lef was starting feeling a bit nervous, but then, it came to him.

The delicious smell of hot cocoa invaded his nose, making his mouth turn into water. LeFou couldn’t deny it, he was really hungry, as he had no dinner last night - He sighed the sweet smell with a pleasure facial expression, and then, the door opened slowly, letting a man with two big cups of something hot, presumably hot cocoa, in the room. LeFou winked several times, feeling overwhelmed.

“Stanley?” He muttered, still not knowing the reasons why he would be there, in his house. Stan looked at him, not expecting that he would wake up yet, but then he let go a giggle, getting closer to the bed and sitting on its board with LeFou at his back, still with the cups on his hands.

“See you woke up.” Stanley offered a smile and a warm cup to him. The house kept really cold inside, and so it was outside, because of the arrival of winter. Or even worse. LeFou doubted a bit in the beginning, but then he received the cup slowly, and took a zip of the hot drink. Wow. It was so delicious.. “I slept in the couch while you’ve been in the bed, for the night” Stanley lied. He knew well LeFou’s deep sleep, and that sometimes, not even a tornado would wake him up, so he just slept beside him. Why would he even worry? He wouldn’t notice about anything!

They drank for a while the sweet, great tasted and scented drink in silent. LeFou was drinking it fastly, not even bothering to enjoy its taste. Silence wasn’t really awkward for Stanley, but LeFou didn’t feel so. He thought for a bit, looking inside his own cup that was now nearly empty unlike Stanley’s, that was still half-filled, and then turned his head to his side where Stan drank his cocoa quietly.

“It was delicious!” He complimented, licking his own lips. “You should sell these. Everyone would pay an eye for them” Stanley laughed a bit shyly because of LeFou’s recent comment, blushing slightly, and looked down to the floor. Did LeFou really think like that?

“Yeah… Thanks” Stanley mumbled, looking at the littlest one and then turning away. LeFou swallowed saliva.

LeFou seemed to realise, and he automatically felt guilty with himself. What did he say this time? Did he say something wrong, as he always did?

“Oh no, did I make you feel sad? What did I say? Sorry, I…” LeFou tried to excuse himself.

“Oh no, no, no! You didn’t say anything that could hurt me” Stanley quickly answered with his hands in front, trying to sooth LeFou. Then, he couldn’t help the tired sigh that came out of his mouth, as he softened his face expression once more. “It’s just that… Nobody used to say that kind of nice things to me” He looked down again.

And now what?

“Ehem…” LeFou cleared his throat, leaving his cup in the bedside table, and sitting besides Stanley. Just like it happened with Gaston and everyone else he ever knew, the height difference between them both was still there. “Why, when did you bring me here?” LeFou questioned to him, as he wouldn’t remember much of last time because of his sleep. He was still innocent from everything. As always.

Stanley looked at him again, serious.

“You were all alone in the fountain. I couldn’t leave you there, Fou” He stated. “Why were you even there? Did Gaston…  _Kick you out?_ ”

Stan obviously already knew what LeFou’s answer would be. He just wanted to reassure himself, as he longed to go right to Gaston’s and beat the shit out of him, right on that exact moment.

“Well, I-ah… I did, I was just-” LeFou nerviously grinned.

When he couldn’t find any possible explanation to his problem, he sighed it out of his mind and looked down, resignated to take it out of his chest, once and for all.

“It was Gaston, wasn’t it?” Stan asked, keeping his voice down to try and sooth his little friend. LeFou stared at him, but no words came out of his mouth. He couldn’t talk in that moment. Only sadness could be seen on his eyes, along with a silent ‘’help me, please’’ he wouldn’t vocalize but he transmited. Instead, a trembling, childish pout on his lower lip started appearing, and his eyes got watery. Stanley feared the worst.

With a low, sad gasp, he started sobbing, not feeling able to hide all his sadness and melancholy from anyone, anymore. Stanley saw this and, feeling anger and pain for his friend at the same time, hugged the littlest one, trying to comfort him. His hand stroked LeFou’s hair, as this last one hides his face in Stanley’s chest, taking all his suffering out of him.

“I could never show it” He sobbed, all while Stanley tried to comfort him. “I had no courage to tell anyone how it hurts. Gaston is just so mean, but… What else could I do?” LeFou regrets. “Maybe it’s because only a clumsy, useless sidekick after all…”

Stanley couldn’t believe he’d ever hear that coming out of LeFou’s mouth. How could he even think that way about himself? LeFou wasn’t guilty of anything that happened between them both!

_Was he even guilty of anything that would ever happen, anyway?_

He softly grabbed LeFou from both of his shoulders, and gently made a little distance between them both. He looked at his red, crying eyes with affection and, still softly but frowning, he said.

“Nonsense” LeFou stared at him, a bit surprised. “How can you think that about yourself? You’re NOTHING like you think! You’ve been so strong, for too long. You’re kind with us, so friendly, always trying to cheer us up! And clumsy? What’s so bad about being like that? I am fooler than everything! Didn’t you know that?” Stanley joked with a happy grin, getting to make LeFou giggle in the middle of his break down. He then cleaned the tears that fell all their way through LeFou’s bunny cheeks. “Just remember. You’re worthy, never useless. And only by having you here with me, makes my day brighter. Didn’t you know that?”

They hugged tightly again, this time with not so much tears as before, but they were still there. LeFou had never felt like that in his life. Nobody before would ever make LeFou’s heart feel so free, like Stanley did. It was a new, soothing, warm, sweet,  _ **wonderful**_  feeling. A mysterious one, though. Overwhelming, it was so intoxicating, and made his heart pump harder, and his stomach give a jump. His cheeks turned red, and he couldn’t help himself when quickly looking down the floor. It made him even clumsier than he already was.

Was it that strange thing everyone called…  _Love?_

“Here” Stanley got apart from him after a while, that seemed to last just a single second for one of them both. “Want to go outside? There’s snow everywhere, we could make a snowman and go for a coffee.”

LeFou sniffed and cleaned his nose, then nodded with a smile.

“I would love to” He happily answered, almost in a whisper, making Stan smile even wider. “… But first, a bath.”

They both laughed and got up from the bed, already ansious to get ready for a fun day.

Because, what else could ever matter to LeFou? He now had  _him_.


	3. New Bond in Winter Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new and intoxicatig feeling invades LeFou's heart.
> 
> Was this what he always dreamed to live? Or just something that shall be hidden?

LeFou ran all his chubby legs could possibly afford him to, and then, he hurried to hide behind a little bush, that was already glowing white because of the snow. He was still heavy breathing. The snow was anything now compared to the warmth he was feeling then. His cheeks were now blushing from the blood quickly blowing into them. Longing for not to be seen in any way, he slowly showed his eyes up after a while hiding himself, trying to catch the man who chased him with his vision.

Relaxing his frown, he threw himself again behind the bush, letting a good sigh of relief escape from his lungs. He had been running away for a while, he thought. LeFou relaxed, innocently thinking he was already safe, but what a surprise when his chaser shows up…

“So, you thought you’d be able to hide from me,  _little bunny?_ ” LeFou couldn’t help but jumping in fear, opening his eyes almost widely, and then saw how the bigger one threw a -considerably huge- snowball towards him, covering all his face, neck and shoulders with snow and giggling after that.

Stanley carried on with his loud belly laughter, and then starting to run away for LeFou to chase him this time, but LeFou just stayed sitting there, quietly and in silence for a while. Stanley noticed this and stopped his run, not laughing anymore.

He stared at him worriedly, and didn’t even last three seconds when he was already squatting in front of LeFou, still worried about his sudden quiet. He feared he would have hurted him in any way which such a snowball. He supposed that he made that snowball very solid for throwing it at someone, or something.

“LeFou, you okay?” He didn’t answer. Stanley put a hand on LeFou’s shoulder and gently cleaned all the snow in his friend’s face with his other hand, feeling ashamed of himself a lot. “I’m so sorry for-”

Suddenly, all he could feel was a cold, white snowball being thrown by his friend all over his face, and jumped backwards in shock. Lef laughed at his surprising expression, and Stan slowly proceed to join his laugh, relaxing his muscles a little bit. He who laughs last, laughs best, he had to admit. And that was, actually, a good move.

Where did he even get that snowball from so fastly?

“Ha-ha! I’ve got you” LeFou pointed at him and made fun of his surprise. Stanley shook his head in disbelief but still humorous, and wiped all the snow from his coat. He had to say it, it was a well-thought-move.

“We better go home. It’s getting late” Stanley stated, looking up at the cloudy sky.

He helped LeFou to stand up, noticing the slight blush that his friend’s cheeks adopted when their hands touched. He couldn’t help himself as he loved how his hand felt so warm even under his winter wool globes. LeFou could feel the little jump his stomach gave, followed by the constant beating of his heart, that almost wanted to jump out of his chest. Lef looked at the ground, wiping the snow off his own clothes with a little help from Stanley and feeling a bit ashamed - Stan smiling at him, still.

LeFou could be so… Unpredictable, at times. Stan found that so interesting and nice, coming from LeFou. Nobody ever would expect that from someone like him, but Stanley already knew him better, as his friend would be staying on his house those winter days… And maybe, a bit longer. There was absolutely nothing Stanley would ever complain about, though.

As they were walking in silence, Stan smiled as a fool while he thought about that couple of weeks LeFou had been sleeping in his house. Every night, not even LeFou fell asleep when Stanley was already covering him with with the sheets, and lying beside him. -LeFou had even discovered Stanley a couple of times lying asleep beside him in the middle of the night, but he did never say anything about it, fearing Stanley wouldn’t do it anymore…- LeFou hadn’t bring any belongings with him, as he basically owned nothing, but the happiness, the warmth and the lack of loneliness his house adopted after LeFou’s arrival made him feel a joy he hadn’t experimented years ago. Or maybe, never before. He couldn’t stop thanking God about the fact that LeFou was starting to get closer to him, as they sometimes hanged out with the boys - Tom, Dick and Walter - Or just the two of them both; Stanley and his LeFou.

_Wait… His LeFou?_

_How come he…_

Suddenly and in the middle of their usual and quiet way back home, LeFou’s smile faded away and was replaced into an actually frightening expression, as he stopped his steps and looked at something or someone in a side of their way. Stanley stopped beyonder, now realising about his stop, staring at him in consternation.

“What is it?” Then, almost as a response, LeFou pointed with his finger at someone some foots in front of them, and Stanley turned his head to this person while wondering why in the world LeFou would freeze like that, but then he stared in shock, just like LeFou did moments ago.

The person they least wanted to see in those happy moments.

“You see, Belle, there’s no man in town who could-” Gaston, who was annoyingly hitting on poor Belle as he always used to, suddenly stopped when he caught them with his sight. Belle, who was carefully wiping the dirt off her beloved book, looked at him, a bit puzzled by the sudden lack of attention over her persona, but then she understood it all when she noticed LeFou standing beside Stanley.

Gaston frowned angrily, and LeFou hurried only to hide behind Stanley’s coat, holding firmly to his bigger friend. He then hides his face in Stanley’s back, in fear. He didn’t want to go! He was feeling so happy with  _his Stan_! - He desperately though. Stanley looked at his back, staring at LeFou who acted like he just witnessed a ghost. He placed a soothing hand in LeFou's hair and then proceeded to direct a  ** _menacing_** glance to Gaston, whose attention was directing still at LeFou. He, incredibly, simply left Belle’s side and walked dangerously closer to both of his ex-hunting mates. Everybody stopped to watch the scene, knowing right that a fight would probably take place right there. Absolutely everyone knew well who the winner would be.

“You” He, with an overwhelming ease, pushed Stanley away, making him fall to the ground. Then, directing an intimidating glance to LeFou, grabbed him by his coat’s neck and raised him from the ground. “Where were you supposed to be all these weeks?!”

“I, well, I… I have been-” LeFou muttered, giggling nervously. The closeness with Gaston made him feel like the weakest and littlest thing in all Earth, which he was already used to be…

But he  ** _wasn’t_** going to tell him  _anything_ about _his Stan_.

Gaston had always done that to him, easy but offhandedly raised him by his coat neck and firmly commanded him what he must do, but this time, it was just different. This time, he knew he was actually furious at him, and that something was going just so wrong…

“Listen” Gaston went forehead-to-forehead with LeFou, and grumbled to him. “I have no one to hold my huntings when I arrive to the village. And you know how humiliating it is to hold a dead duck around the town, don’t you?”

Clenching his teeth, he squeezed LeFou’s shirt even more. Lef couldn’t even see it, but he could already feel that Gaston was raising his other hand from his hold, and he mentally prepared himself for the punch he knew he would next receive, as LeFou himself always did. Belle covered her mouth with both of her hands, already knowing poor LeFou’s unlucky destiny, as this last one closed his eyes tightly, hearing how some people were laughing aside them at his constant disgrace. He feared Stanley could be one of them. He had no one to save him anymore, as before. He was now… Helpless.

_Again._

But the punch did never arrive to his cheek - Nor to his nose. Confused, he opened his left eye a bit, only to see how Gaston’s fist was stopped in the air, right in front of his face. Someone was stopping it.

_Stanley?_

Yeah, It was totally him.

_Stanley!_

He could see how his friend was holding Gaston’s arm still with all his strength. He stared surprised, and Gaston glanced overwhelmed as well. Stanley closed his eyes tight, almost starting to sweat, but he wasn’t going to let Gaston hurt LeFou again. Stanley promised himself and LeFou he wouldn’t. He had gone through much enough, and he wanted him to finally get over his dark past. It caused him an anger he couldn’t even describe, and gave him more than enough strength to go on.

Gaston let out a cruel shout of laughter, and everyone started following his jokes. He then dropped LeFou, who fell on his bums over the floor, and then helplessly and scard watched the scene along with the other villagers and Belle, who, worried, hurried to check him up for bruises.

“So!” Gaston shouted out, as Stanley let go his arm when he finally assured LeFou was free. “This dude” He suddenly, tightly wrapped his own arm around Stanley’s neck, letting him helpless. “Had the nerve to be challenging me to battle… For someone like him?”

Gaston then pointed his finger down to LeFou, still not believing someone (In this case, Stanley) would take such a risk for someone like LeFou. Why would he even…?

Fighting for oxygen, Stanley barely freed himself from Gaston’s strength and runned to help LeFou up, totally looking through Gaston and his cruel jokes about them both. Enough was enough. They both had enough, already.

Gaston looked down at him, offended.

How dare he, just ignore him as if nothing really mattered?

“Hey! Come back” Gaston walked aggressively closer enough in front of Stanley, and this one turned up to him, getting now annoyed enough of his harassing. “Who do you think you are to assume you can just run away from the fight after you caused it?” Gaston grumbled. Nonsense. Stanley looked at him, feeling actually self-secure now.

“I’m Stanley, Monsieur.” He spit on his face, as if it was nothing. All the village glanced, in an obvious shock. “And I didn’t cause a fight. You did. ”

Gaston clenched his teeth. Everybody gasped. How could he just, act so quietly while talking to him like that? As it simply didn’t matter - How dare he try and humiliate him that way in front of the whole village?

As always happened, Gaston had no arguments to win against the other’s. Stanley was just about to turn back to his real worry, LeFou, but then, he couldn’t feel anything but pain when he felt a hard, burning sensation on his cheek, and shivers running through his neck. Then, he found himself in the floor, maybe a few feets from where he originally was. Everybody gasped, but not so surprised. They saw it coming.

“Stanley!” LeFou shouted in worry, and runned to his side, kneeling beside him. Stanley sit slowly, caressing his own poor cheek, that was now almost totally red from the bruise of Gaston’s strong punch. He had to say - For him, it was actually unexpected.

“That’ll teach him” Gaston spit out loud, then gave them his back and proudly walked away. LeFou swallow saliva and turned his attention back to Stanley, who was still feeling funny from the hard attack, but yet stated he was okay.

“You… You okay?’’ LeFou mutters.

…

’‘Stan, you didn’t have to” LeFou smiled at him, friendly, as he poured some antiseptic alcohol above a little cotton ball, and stood up in a little bench so he could reach Stanley’s bruised cheek, which was now going purple from the hard hit. The bigger one was sitting on his big coach, and he remained thinking about what had happen earlier. “You know how Gaston is, always pickin o-”

“LeFou” Stanley gently grabbed Lef’s wrist, making him stop trying to heal his face, and looked right into his eyes. LeFou’s smile faded. “I’m not going to allow him or anyone take advantage of you, in any way. Trust me. ” He then turned aside and let LeFou wet his face with the medicinal substance.

He gasped when he felt the burning liquid against his bruised skin, and LeFou automatically softened the contact. He used to do it when he hurt himself when going to the hunts, as Gaston wouldn’t wait for him in the forests even though if LeFou had hurt himself. LeFou found kind of a comfort when the cottons stopped glowing red when he rubbed them against Stanley’s cheek skin, he getting this last one’s beard a bit wet.

Only the sound of the chimney could be heard in the room. The relaxing and warm ambient was so pleasant that LeFou didn’t even dare to say a single word, longing for the peace and quiet to last forever. He was finally starting to understand what happiness was… And, it was, definitely, not in Gaston’s side.

As for Stanley, he knew he would be able to take more than a million of punches if it depended of LeFou’s happiness. Stanley proudly wouldn’t ever regret what he had done that afternoon. He knew it.

“Lef?” Stanley quietly called. LeFou looked back at him.

“hmm?” LeFou was now sitting in the little bench, playing with his own nails.

“You’re not… Planning to go, right?” Stanley asked, a bit worried.

LeFou thought for a bit less than minute.

“Well, if I’m not being a bother, I-”

“No, no, you’re not a bother at all. It’s just that…” Stanley let go a short sigh, and looked out the blue. “It feels good when you’re around. You might think it’s crazy, but it’s hard to find friends, like you.”

LeFou could just look down, trying to not to blush at Stan’s last comment. He then cleaned the other’s cheek a bit and smiled softly.

“I think I should say, heh” He let out. “I feel the same way.”


	4. ''Am I pretty?'' (Tu As Souri, Mais Hier Encore Je N'savais Pas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right from the moment when LeFou discovered Stanley's true colors, he couldn't find a way to love them more...
> 
> For they were a beautiful rainbow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeap, I've got this whole headcanon where 1991!Stanley loves to be pretty and soft things, too~ Isn't tha cuteee  
> (Summary's a slight reference to ''True Colors'' x'D) And this chapter is just a little pretty!Stan moment I pictured last night while watching tv with my little brother. Too sad it was late because I would've turnt sht into a chapter already ;u;

It was late in the night when he fell asleep, as always since his arrival. Had he finished covering LeFou under their soft, warm blankets and stroking this last one's hair a bit, when Stanley made sure his pillow was comfortable enough for him and then kneeled closer to their bedroom's little night table and blow the candles' light off. He then stood up slowly and walked on his tip-toes to the door, worrying about not waking LeFou up with his shoes' noise. He would have hated disturbing LeFou's dreams in anyway...

Even though he knew LeFou wasn't going to wake up at a explosion besides him.

He wasn't going to go to bed still, for he still had something very important to do and hadn't the chance to do until that night. Gently closing the bedroom's door, he let out a tired sigh and went deeper through the little corridor upstairs. Stanley stopped nearly at the end of the pretty littlle hallway and stretched up a bit, raising his arm to the ceiling and opening a little door that was there. Stairs made their way from the ceiling to the floor and he walked upstairs to his attic, not even bothering to close the door under his feet. Stanley then walked to the opposite side of the attic, opened a window, letting all the moon's light glow into the room. He then lighted a big candelabra and everything was clearer in the room.

It was a very pretty room. Pink doodles lied on its walls and a few cute dresses were hanging off improvised wooden mannequins he made himself. He had knitted most of these dresses by himself and his own size, and the results weren't disappointing at all. Some where simple and comfortable, like any dress you would use around home - Others were more refined and took much more effort to be elaborated. He never used these last ones, as he never had any important appointment he could go dressed as said.

Stanley admired his secret room, that one he often visited when he was alone - Which was most of the times. Then he thought to himself, he had to remember to clean it often...

He sometimes wished to be able to wear those pretty dresses that lied there in his attic, and felt often guilty of having them abandoned and forgotten in that lonely room, receiving dust and years ahead, almost waiting for someone, _for Stanley_ to finally wear them - But he thought it wasn't a possibility for him, and that he better should have sold them instead of keeping them for himself. Nobody would ever accept a man wearing dresses or makeup, and he didn't want to be rejected by anybody in anyway because of his silly and weird pastimes, so he decided it would be a lot better to dedicate his youth to hunting and manly stuff instead.

From the wall there was a pretty refined white and pink makeup table with a mirror above it, and it was full with his own homemade hair and body creams, hair brushes and a little coffer above it. Sitting down in the little pink stool in front of it, he admired himself in the mirror and then hurried to drag the box to him and quickly open said little box in front of him, feeling a bit nervous.

Stanley put his hands inside said box and took several makeup stuff out, carefully placing them in the makeup table in front of him. He then took out a little lipstick on his hands and opened it. It was a light tone of orange. With an inevitable smile on his face, he skillfully placed the lipstick against his own lips and gently painted them. When finishing his job, he proudly looked at himself in the mirror, admiring and appreciating his now pretty lips as he made a kissy expression.

 

**...**

 

LeFou exasperatedly woke up from his night terror, fastly sitting in the bed. He saw Gaston, he could swear he saw him trying to take him away from Stanley. And this last one wasn't doing anything.

He swallowed saliva. Cold sweat was running down his forehead, and his breathing didn't seem to be about to calm soon.

Reaching for comfort, he sighed and rested his head again against the soft pillow, turning his body to aside, where he supposed Stanley was sleeping... But, what a surprise when he reached this last one's back with a hand and he wasn't there, sleeping with him.

LeFou opened his eyes again, a bit puzzled, and sit up. He tried to look for Stanley with his sigh, but soon realizing his eyes weren't a bit used to the actual darkness and shadows in the middle of the night yet. Gathering all his bravery, he dragged himself to the edge of their bed and reached for his slippers. He then carefully walked past the door and looked outside, but only got to recognize a strange stairs' shadow almost in the end of their halway, and a light coming from the room they made their way to.

Sneaking up through the hallway, he reached those stairs and started to climb them up, until he's got to the last stair. He then poked his head up to that strange room, and found Stanley sitting in a tool, while humming a known melody in front of a pretty stylish mirror.

Stanley then let out a slight grin and let the lipstick in the box again, and then grabbed a little makeup powder container and opened it, ready to use it on his face - But right from the moment when Stanley looked at the mirrow and was about to powder his face semblance up, he stopped.

Behind him, he could see the reflection of a little man through the mirror. Stanley couldn't believe it, as he was going to star panicking. Why was he awake? Was he going to make fun of him? Was he going to look weird?

''LeFou... Hey...'' He turned his head to him, totally forgetting his lips were still glowing coloured from the makeup substance. He then thanked himself for not closing the attic's door, for LeFou would have found himself sleepy and lonely in the darkness of the house otherwise. ''I-I didn't expect you to come...''

LeFou didn't hurry to walk closer to Stanley, but he did get closer to him, as he still didn't understand what this last one was doing there. His sight was pointing at Stan's lips, admiring the bright, pretty substance that lied on them. Stanley felt consterned about what Fou was about to say. As much as he said he didn't care about others, as much as he went through many kind of situations in his life that would make him smarter against others, the fact that LeFou could make fun of him and leave him for liking what he liked frightened him so much he couldn't even explain.

He quickly then turned away and started to save offhandedly all of his makeup in the box, avoiding to exchange looks with LeFou. This last one tilted his head to aside, in mere confussion. Stanley expected a mean joke or a horrified glance, but LeFou just questioned curiously...

''Stanley, can I see? Please?'' He asked to him like a curious kid, almost begging. Stanley stopped saving his makeup, but he kept his head down. Nobody ever saw his pretty form. Nobody...

Except that time his father...

''Stan'' LeFou insisted, still gentle. He placed a hand on the other's shoulder, and Stanley finally gave up. He slowly looked up to LeFou, waiting in fear for whatever his reaction would be. He tried to prepare himself for everything his little friend could say to him - But, still, LeFou found no words to express himself. ''Wow, you...''

''I look weird, I know'' Stanley turned his head away again in a sight.

''No! No, no, it's not that. You just...'' LeFou doubt a bit to say this, but he finally did. ''I-I like how that color matches your hair.'' Fou pointed out, and then grinned slightly at Stanley's surprised (And pleased) Expression.

 

**...**

 

''I make them myself.'' Stanley explained, as he showed LeFou his own lip gloss collection. He was still amazed as he could be. ''Makeup is usually very expensive, and I have no girl to give it to, so it would look suspicious for me to go and buy it myself, y'know. The trick depends in using fine watercolors, wheat germ, and a little spoonful of glue.'' He then used his finger to pick a bit of lip gloss and spread it upon his lips, watching his own reflection in the mirror as he finished. It seemed as something he was used to do everyday.

''And I must guess you save a lot of money that way.'' LeFou questioned, admiring a little hair cream bottle, which smelled wonderfully.

''You're right.''

The littlest one kept his sight at Stanley's face, which was now clearly decorated by his pretty makeup powder, lipstick and lip gloss. He did really look cute, he had to admit.

Lef took a glance around the room, and admired every dress that Stanley had saved in that room. He did notice how every one of the dresses was like exactly Stanley's size, and couldn't help but picturing him on his head, wearing one of those beautiful dresses along with his makeup. It made LeFou's heart skip a beat - He really _should_ try them on. Why did they have them hiding there, in the first place?

But he was just too shy to ask him to. Unfortunately.

So, instead, he turned his head back to his bigger room mate, and a foolish smile drew on his face. He felt as if everything turned around the now so distracted Stan, who was skillfully spreading makeup upon his soft, made up countenance.

''Hey, Fou'' LeFou shaked his head to get out of his asimilation and faced him. Stanley then asked shyly. ''Do you think I look... _Pretty?_ ''

LeFou's eyes brightened a little more and his silly-in-love smile didn't fade away even a bit. With a loud sigh, he rested his chin upon his own hands admiring Stanley's countenance and, not being able to articulate a single silly word, he would just quickly nod with his head as a _yes._ Stanley felt his cheeks burning behind his makeup, and couldn't help his sight turning away again.

''Thank you.'' He mumbled. Then, a funny idea crossed his mind, and he smiled widely. ''Hey, LeFou?''

''Hmm?'' His friend asked, still on his reverie.

''Turn your face to the mirror. I wanna do something'' Stanley commanded enthusiatic.

LeFou did as commanded, and turned his face to their mirror in front. Stanley then placed a hand upon this little one's shoulder, and gently, he drew his face closer to LeFou's chubby cheek, and placed a gentle kiss on it. LeFou stared at their reflection in shock.

_Is this really happening?_

A few seconds later, Stanley's lips left LeFou's cheek. He admired his little mate's cheek with a giggle.

''Look! My smooch is now in your face!'' He pointed, joking a little too loudly. So this is what he meant when kissing him. LeFou could see on his own reflection how Stanley's lips were now drawn on his left cheek thank to this last one's lipstick, and couldn't help a giggle himself. It was almost exactly like those pictures that appeared in some romance books, where the girls' lipstick shape appeared reflected. Totally one of those Belle would always read herself, but with pictures.

''Oh, haha! Do it again!'' LeFou asked eagerly in the middle of their joke. Stanley did as asked - grabbing LeFou tightly by his pijama's neck and leaving quick coloured smoochs all around his face. On his pink nose, his cheeks, his forehead, and even on his little ears. LeFou couldn't stop laughing and shaking - Because of his excitement, and Gosh that it tickled!

But in the middle of their fun, they would never realize if it was LeFou turning his head to Stanley's, or Stanley's uncontrolable kisses all around the other's face, that his own lips unconsciously ended up upon the other's.

They stopped laughing, and exchanged glances. LeFou felt shocked. Why was Stanley not tearing the _accidental_ kiss appart yet?, He thought, but his thoughts were interrumped when the other one closed his eyes and relaxed his own lips, tilting his head aside a bit. LeFou couldn't do more but the same, and shared the kiss back - Not wondering if this was an actual mistake or if Stan really meant it.

_But did that really matter now?_

It wasn't a very deep kiss - It was more what they could call a gentle, almost childish kiss. Stanley gently placed his hands upon LeFou's shoulders. He seemed to have more experience on this, while LeFou just likely, followed his steps. He had never kissed a person ever before - Nobody would ever bother of even noticing him until now.

His lips felt wet and soft from the lip gloss - Still, he loved how they felt against his own. It wasn't until they reminded that they were going out of oxygen that they gently separated the touch. LeFou and Stanley exchanged glances, and that first one looked down. It wasn't just shame... There were so much new arising sensations that he didn't feel before for real.

He felt a bit ashamed for this was his first kiss in his life - While a bit confused about how this all ended by happening. Happiness too invaded his soul, knowing Stanley didn't avoid his contact. He was so overwhelmed...

He didn't know what to do. Neither of them did. LeFou could just then walk backwards slowly, reaching for the door in their floor, and tried to climb its stairs down his way but only ended by stumbling backwards, causing a loud noise all through his way downstairs.

 _Well, at least I arrived faster._ LeFou thought.

''Oh, mon Dieu! Are you bien?'' Stanley consternately questioned.

''Y-yes! Fine here!'' LeFou shouted back, and runned away to their bedroom, loudly closing the door behind him. He then jumped up to the bed and fully covered himself up with the blankets. Stanley couldn't help a giggle out of his mouth afterwards, and settled a lock of his ginger hair behind his ear.

_This had really happened... For real!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'K kids this is all! Wait patiently to the next chapter nwn I'll add some other new characters on here. The boys friends - Tom, Dick and old Walter (Who was that older guy sitting in the table besides Tom, Dick and Stanley during Gaston's song lmfao) Are going to be around. Then Belle, and it'll go like this. I've got a slight idea about how the story will go on every chapter, you'll just have to be patient - I hope you'll be amazed and that you enjoyed this chapter. Plz leave your opinions! That usually lightens my day in a very wonderful ways <3


	5. Night Flashbacks & The Frozen Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LeFou has a bad night flashback, ending it by being the cause of a bad time between them both - So Stanley decides to cheer each other up taking him for a rather cold walk, with a little help of their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only to make clear: This chapter might contain past abuses' implications. Not necessarily it's you-know-what kind abuse situation - As it's not so explicit, it's up to you to interpret the rest. You'll just read a little pretty haunting situation I imagine could have happened to Fou.
> 
> I really missed to writte angst to be honest, because if there's one thing that I learned it is that fluff is always greater after a bit (lot) of angst. x'p

_''LEFOU!'' He heard the manly voice impatiently shouting his nickname from the other bedroom, making him jump exhasperatedly. LeFou then dropped whatever he was busy with and hurried to walk past the door of the room. Gaston was never easy, and much less when he had drank more than 15 beer mugs already. LeFou always tried to stay sober to keep everything in order, even though his taller mate sometimes could convince him to drink a bit together._

_''You called, Gaston?'' LeFou friendly asked. A not-so-sober Gaston almost funnily turned his head to his friend, frowning in the middle of his drunkeness. LeFou, already conscious of Gaston's actual drunken state, didn't think twice and walked closer to him on his big sized bed. ''I can bring you some fresh water if you-''_

_''I want no water! I... Hip! I just want Be-Belle...'' Gaston spat angrily, and then proceeded to slap LeFou away, obviously sending him right to the wall. This one fell on his head, and, taking a jar from of his head, quickly turned his sight to Gaston, still not sure about the reasons of this one's constant bad moods and tantrums. Gaston was now facing the floor, sitting in the edge of his bed - He did really look like feeling very dizzy, but he didn't want him to feel bad anymore, so he just stood up as if anything had happened and walked back with him, but this time a little slower than before. Facing him, LeFou stayed there for a while, not willing to get any closer to Gaston._

_This last one got his head up after a while, and glanced LeFou for a moment - This one smiling at him, a bit too awkwardly._

_Gaston gave him a smirk back, and made a ''come here'' gesture. LeFou pushed himself closer without even thinking twice, (As if he ever thought once, anyway) and Gaston suddenly wrapped him in a tight embrace with a single arm and pushed him closer to him, taking Fou by surprise._

_''Have I ever told you-Hip! That I- That I want you so much... Right?'' Gaston muttered, almost clumsily, looking at his faithful companion. LeFou thought what his response would be. As there was any answer by LeFou's part, Gaston didn't seem to care and, almost too tightly, pushed LeFou even closer. Now he was hugging LeFou between his legs and in the edge of his bed - This one more confused than ever. Why was he suddenly hugging him so friendly? Was it the alcohol?_

_Why on Earth was he even hugging him just a couple of minutes after kicking him against a wall?_

_''G-Gaston, are y-'' As always, LeFou couldn't finish his sentence when Gaston disrupted it himself._

_''Shh'' He hushed LeFou, and put his nose against his litte companion's brown hair, sighing against him. LeFou stopped smiling when he did - Yet, he could feel Gaston smirking against his ear._

_It all had happened days before LeFou had to run away._

**_..._ **

Stanley wasn't able to sleep a wink that nigh - Nor had he wished so. He could swear his LeFou had just whined a name. _That name..._

For a very obvious reason, he didn't like hearing LeFou saying Gaston's name on his dreams instead of his. Why not his?, He wondered - And worried about what kind of sad memory was LeFou living right on. But he realized then that it was no moment for this. He decided to wake LeFou up - Besides getting worried, he was starting to feel hungry.

Going closer to him, Stanley softly grabbed LeFou's shoulder, willing to wake him up from his nightmare.

''Fou?'' He briefly whispered, so he would not wake up too exhasperated. ''Everything is alright, mon chérie - I'm here!'' He shaked him gently, proceeding to hush softly for him in order to relax him. LeFou slowly opened his eyes with disdain, still not used to the morning sun's light. As Stanley smiled at him, he just covered himself with the sheets and turned away from him. Stanley frowned at this.

''Come on, why don't you wake up? Aren't you even hungry?'' Stanley complained, only to receive a desdainful groan. As Stanley crossed his arms and turned away in an obvious annoyance, LeFou simply pressed the pillow tighter agaisnt his head, trying to hear through this one's complains. Couldn't he understand he didn't have an easy night for once?

They stayed like that for a while, until Stanley finally gave up insisting and stood up from their bed.

''I'm going to make us breakfast. If you don't like just stay.'' And with this, he walked past the door and closed it behind him. LeFou then poked his sigh out of the pillow, not expecting him to leave like that - And starting to feel like the rudest piece of trash in the world.

Stanley, who was already downstairs, was thinking about anything to breakfast soon. In any other situation, he would have rather to prepare a huge _Viennoiserie_ for them both and calm the situation through LeFou's bottomless stomach - But then, realizing he had no intentions to last 1 hour for preparing such bread, Stanley decided to take a couple of simple croissants out of the breadbasket. Not that they were very fresh, but better than nothing - Right?

Resting his weight against the stone meson, he too a bite of his croissant and awaited for LeFou to arrive. He was too greedy to resist any kind of breakfast - And, just as he expected, he could hear his footsteeps going downstairs to the kitchen.

''Your croissant is on the table.'' Even though Stanley was turning his back to him, LeFou nodded anyway and hurried to get his little breakfast from the table. He couldn't resist a good croissant when he saw it - No matter how many times they could fight. They ate rather silently, Nothing could be heard else than the munch of the bread on their mouths.

Stanley didn't like this situation - LeFou neither. But neither of them would dare to say a word, and they didn't even know why. All while LeFou was trying to make the situation less uncomfortable for both of them, Stanley thought of a way they could get along again - Until he remembered.

''The lake!'' LeFou turned to him, surprised.

''What?'' Fou tilted his head in confussion.

''I mean... You know that lake that's a few kilometers from the forest? The one that's in a clearing.'' LeFou nodded in response. ''You didn't know this, but me and the boys like to go every winter and we have lots of fun there. I was thinking... Why wouldn't I take you with me this winter? The snow is starting to melt already and it's the perfect time because the lake's ice is thiner. Would you like to join us?''

Without even thinking twice, LeFou nodded in excitement and, after they finished their croissants, they grabbed their coats and went outside. It was 6:25 yet - So the village's streets were, afortunately, almost totally empty. This was actually good because they didn't want to see anybody after what had happened with Gaston just a days ago and how the village had acted while.

They walked through the snowy streets talking about everything and anything - Pure triviality. Those kind of little things and simple moments that you, unconsciously, never forget. While walking down, they stop at a store that was just opening.

''If we're hanging out, the best is for us to take some food. I'll buy a few snacks.'' Stanley stated, taking his leather wallet out.

''Well! I've got some _livres_ in my pocket, we could-''

''No, LeFou - I've got enough money. You can go walk around and see if you can buy anything you'd like to take. If it's not enough I can fullfill your amount, _mon ciel._ '' He whispered at the end of his sentence, making sure no one but LeFou would hear. Then, he smiled at him, and LeFou smirked back, running to another stores where to buy any candy he'd please.

He walked down past the stores, not being able to choice. As he didn't want Stanley to arrive too late to their meeting because of him, he just entered any random store he found on his way, and closed the door behind.

Not a very smart choice, though - As he saw himself in the library nobody really frequented but Belle.

As one could expect, Belle was already there, choicing a book she probably had read a few times already, for her to enjoy and the bookseller behind her, happily talking about anything with each other. LeFou didn't want to be seen, for what was he supposed to do inside a library?

He turned himself to the door and, walking on his tip-toes, raised a hand to turn the door handle, but suddenly stopped when he was called out.

''Why, hello Monsieur LeFou! Didn't expect you to be around here.'' The bookseller greeted him with a jovial smile, and he nerviously giggled to him. ''It is odd for you to be around. What do you wish?''

LeFou didn't know what to answer, while Belle turned at them, in disbelief. What was LeFou actually doing inside there?

Whatever it was the reason, it should have been good; She saw in LeFou a great potential that just required to be exploted to the edge. It was such a shame, for the young man hardly learned how to think all by himself. The fact he was tiny didn't mean he couldn't methaphorically grow up - He was hardly taught how to actually spell his own name.

''I can help you pick a book, LeFou.'' She friendly offered. He wasn't interested in any books, and had no clue about how to read anyway - He didn't want to end by stuttering unsense sentences and ashame himself in front of someone as smart as Belle, but who was he to say no to Belle? She hadn't been mean with them as far as he remembers. She even worried for him when Gaston and Stanley fought last time, LeFou remembered.

''W-well, if you say so...'' He stuttered, not quite sure yet. She excitedly grabbed his wrist and leaded him to her favorite library's section, almost making him stumble. The bookseller just laughed happily at them both and glady continued all his work. Belle took him to one of the primary sections, and she questioned without even turning her head.

''Which genre do you like the most? There are plenty here!'' She explored them with the tip of her fingers. ''Drama, poetic romance, adventure...''

LeFou was about to pick adventure, but then his thoughts centred on Stanley. He loved him, he really did, and learning a bit about romance would maybe improve their relationship - _Whatever_ it was. Hesitating a bit, he told her his choice for the moment.

''Hmm... Ro... Romance, it is'' LeFou said almost in a whisper, for he didn't want anybody to hear (Which didn't make much sense for there was no one in the library besides them)

''Romance?'' Belle repeated, nearly in disbelief. Why romance? Why, between every genre she named, could he pick romance?

The only solution is that, he either changed his point of view, or simply and simply fell in love.

But who with?

With a cheeky smile, she took an old-looking book from the section, making sure it had pictures on it, in order to make it easier for LeFou to understand it and not finding it boring. Its cover was blue and was considerably heavy. Not quite interesting at first sight. - Then, they both sat in a little round reading table, one besides another. She cleared her voice, and, in a pretty poethical voice tone, she read the book's sypnosis, and then proceeded to read the first chapter for him.

_''In a far away land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted...''_

LeFou, with his hands crossing in the table, carefully listened to her reading. As she read, she pointed with her finger every line she recited, LeFou trying to connect the letters with the words in his head. It wasn't quite easy for him and almost made his mind a confussion mess.

But, as long as the story carried on, he's got more caught and caught by the plot - That, until they made it to chapter 3.

 _''I'm going to the castle...''_ She recited the Prince's line.

LeFou couldn't help a gasp when he remembered - Stanley! He had to go meet them for their appointment in the clearing!

''I'm late!'' She turned her face to him. ''Gosh! Stanley's going to, he's going to...''

''Wait, LeFou, keep calm'' She said in order to soothe him. ''Where are you going?''

''He... The boys... Me... The lake!'' LeFou stuttered, and stumbled while trying to get off the chair. Then, he quickly stood up, cleaning the dirt from his coat and racing to the exit.

''Wait. Don't you want to keep the book? You can give it back tomorrow!'' She offered, and he gladly nodded and took the book with him.

Belle saw him hurrying to walk out from the bookstore - A proud smile drawn in her face. She was so happy LeFou was finally interested in literature, he was changing - For it'd mean he wasn't going to be another Gaston, and that she wasn't going to be the only bookworm from now on. There is nothing more interesting than a well-read person, she thought.

''See you later, Belle!'' He said his goodbyes, and she waved her hand back. Leaving the money in the bookseller's desk, he hugged the book against his chest and runned to join Stanley's side, glad he was right on time with him.

Stanley carried a box with him, and LeFou assumed it was a delicious wet cake.

''Where had you been?'' Stanley questioned, frowning in curiosity.

''I've been with a friend! You won't believe what we did'' LeFou told him, as excited like a little kid who had just received a wooden horse for Christmas. He then raised the book so that Stanley could admire it - Rather close to his face.

''A book?'' He asked in confussion. Who was this and what did he do with LeFou?

''Yes! Belle is helping me learn to read. Isn't that amazing, Stanley? Isn't it?''

''Yes, yes... If you say so...'' Stanley replied, pretending to not to be interested - But LeFou didn't even notice.

Why was he even so excited? It was just a book!

_**...** _

''Guys!'' Stanley greeted his friends, that were already sitting in a logs around the frozen lake. They all turned their attention to him, and smiled fondly.

''Stanley!'' They cheered, and stood up, giving him a kick on his shoulder as a welcome.

''What did you bring? Is that cake?'' Tom, curiosly the most greedy from them all, tried to look inside the box but Stanley slapped his hand. He then placed the box aside, sitting in the log.

They all started to talk about everything that had happened, laughing at Stanley's jokes (Which had to be explained a few times to Dick) and just keeping up with everything.

Tom then turned his head and caught LeFou with his sight, who had not been noticed yet as he was sitting right besides Stanley, which basically covered him because of their different height.

''Stanley?'' Dick spoke, keeping his voice down. ''Why did you bring _him_?'' He then questioned in confussion, only winning a reprimand glance from old Walter. But wasn't LeFou supposed to be at Gaston's?

''It's kind of a long story... LeFou, come here'' Stanley kindly pushed him closer.

''Had a long time we didn't see you, LeFou! Tell us, where have you been?'' The older of all of them asked confident. He had known LeFou since he was a child - Didn't seem like he changed that much, neither.

''I'm staying at Stanley's.'' He simply answered, but Stan ended by receiving questioning glances from them all. 

Knowing they wouldn't leave them alone until he explained, he just sighed and briefly thought of a way of explaining the situation in a not very detailed way.

''He had a problem with Gaston and I wanted him to stay in my house while they fixed it. It is all.'' Stanley answered deadpan. Everybody nodded and changed the topic, already understanding the nature of the problem.

''You guys came in the perfect moment - The ice in the lake is thiner, but not enough.'' Tom explained, pointing at the lake.

''Yes, Stanley, you're the bigger one on here.'' This time, Dick talked up. ''Would you like to have the honour...?''

''Yeah, totally!''

Stanley then stood up, smiling fully, and took his coat out, making LeFou question what was he about to do. He then walked backwards, preparing himself, and everybody glanced in excitement.

''Tally ho!'' He shouts. Racing to the lake, he jumped all he could and broke the ice with his weight, immersing himself into the cold water and causing a great noise, followed by a splash that catched the boys and wet them all. LeFou protected the book against his coat, taking care of not letting it wet as well.

Everybody except by LeFou raced to the lake, cheering funnily, and bet how many time Stan would stay in the water. LeFou didn't like the game way too much, rather because it worried him. It wouldn't have meant anything if it was Dick or even Tom, but Stanley?

All for his relief, Stanley quickly poke his head out of the water and took a deep breath, everybody cheering him up. Going out of the hole in the ice he had just made, the boys took turns to jump one by one - But ended by  jumping all together.

''LeFou, don't you want to join?'' Dick asked from the water.

''But it is-''

''Too cold? Come on! Don't be a _girl!_ '' Tom teased him, not conscious of the weight of his own words. Thinking about it a little, LeFou shrugged and let the book in the log, proceeding to join the guys in their -rather froze- bath, starting to immediately tremble from the cold.

Everybody laughed, not really impressed by his weakness in the icy water - He had never went with them to those hang outs while being so busy with Gaston after all, so he couldn't be really blamed of not being used to their cold gatherings.

''Boys!'' They all turned to Stanley. ''Be prepared, because here I come!''

Running all his legs could afford, Stanley took another dip in the water, making everybody wet from the massive splash.

They stayed like that for a while, jumping into the water, Dick betting about who would make it to 5 minutes, testing their ''manliness'' by staying a lot in the water - That, until Stanley noticed something.

''LeFou, is it too cold?'' He questioned, worrying for him. It was too obvious - LeFou's nose was turning purple, and was way too pale. This one, hugging himself and shaking from the cold, nodded eager, and Stanley got out the water to sit besides him, winning confused glances from his friends. ''I'll get us both warm... Come here.''

Stanley then pushed LeFou's body to him, and involved him in a tight hug, which didn't last much to get way warmer than before. LeFou dryly swallowed, as the sensation of his Stan's bare chest against his own made him feel so comfortable, and couldn't help hugging back. He did really need the touch. _His_ touch.

The boys stared at the scene way too puzzled, and frowned while looking at each other. Was that really happening?

''Uhm... Boys'' Walter dried himself with his own toal, and Tom and Dick proceeded to do the same. ''We'll go... Buy something. See you in a moment... Save us cake''

''Yeah... Bon voyage'' Stanley whispered in response, still inside their own bubble of warmth. He had totally forgotten they were all there, but if he was honest - It didn't matter much to him a bit.

Once the others had went away from the clearing, Stanley had an idea. He took LeFou from his shoulders and smiled.

''You know what? The sunset it's going to start in a minutes - I know a place we can watch it together.'' Stanley told him, and LeFou smirked back, nodding in agreement. They proceeded to start looking for their own clothes and, dressing themselves up again, Stanley awaited for LeFou to join. He was way too excited, couldn't deny it.

He loved sunsets, but watching them with someone he loved was something he could only dream of... Until now.

**...**

''Do you know how to climb?'' Stanley leaded LeFou through the forest, gently but firmly holding each other hand. He knew the way as well as the palm of is own hand.

''Well, it depends...'' LeFou hesitated a bit.

''We're here.''

They stopped in front of a rather huge and old tree, that was about the size of several pine trees. LeFou swallowed saliva, still not sure if this was a good idea, but Stanley's hand holding his own made his fear eventually decrease. Gosh, he had such an effect on him!

''Don't worry. If you don't want to, I can take you up there by myself instead.'' Stanley smiled at him, while feeling LeFou's firm hold at his hand - Immediately noticing how nervous this one was, because of how high it was from the ground - The safe ground. LeFou just nodded and Stanley kneeled in the ground. ''Climb on my back.''

LeFou, insecure, did as asked, mounting Stanley's back and holding himself around this one's shoulders. Then, Stanley stood up with LeFou already holding on his back - He didn't even notice his load that much!

''Hold yourself tight, mon chér.'' Stanley said to him, and proceeded to climb the tree's branches in order to reach the bigget of it, which was at the top. Making a joke of it all. With an increasing ease, he climbed as if he had done it since ever - And it was true, in some way. LeFou didn't let go Stanley's neck in any moment, as this one told him to not to ever look down, or else he could just freak out. ''Be prepared, we're almost there!''

Looking up at the top, LeFou eagerly held on until they approached the end. Stanley stepped the tree's bigger branch and lied against the trunk for a moment, in order to catch his breath.

''Look around.''

LeFou directed his eyes to the landscape - And couldn't believe his eyes. He simply couldn't.

The old tree they were sitting upon, almost covered with snow, had worked as a home for like dozens of beautiful birds. The snow, that still hadn't started to melt yet, covered the most of the hill's field ground, but there were several little flowers that started to blossom from the snow, like desperated for the spring to arrive yet. In aside, where there was those rather big couple of branches, Stanley had leaded him to sit down.

''I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with the cold, so I brought up a sheet. Just in case.'' He then spreaded it and covered the branchs with it. LeFou couldn't help a warm smile.

''Stanley, the sunset! It's starting!'' LeFou excitedly exclaimed.

They both admired the beautiful landscape before their eyes. The sky had adopted a beautiful orange tone, mixed with purple as every winter sunset should be. The Sun, naturally, started to hide itself slowly in the edge of the land, and the purple on the sky gradually increased. They could almost feel the moon coming. LeFou felt like he had never witnessed such a beautiful show ever before.

Stanley gently rounded LeFou with his arm, and drew him closer. Fou could just lie his head on his lover's shoulder - Feeling like he was going to drown with affection. He couldn't ask for anything else now. Everything that once mattered was just gone now.

As the Sun was already in the middle of his hidding, Stanley softly kissed LeFou's brown hair, inhaling his scent, longing for never being able of forgetting it. It was wonderful. Beautiful, and explendid. He once thought things like those only happened to people in fairytales, or to the very lucky ones, but now, he couldn't be more sure. He was luck - And it was meant to be.

The sun finally fully hide before their eyes, and LeFou closed his eyes, now only feeling the warmth increase and increase even more, even with the sun's absence. But he didn't question it.

''Mon amour'' Stanley softly called. When LeFou looked up, his sight locked with Stanley's. And he realized - They were alone. They could do whatever they pleased withoug being judged.

Stanley grabbed his chin with all the kindness of the universe, and, tenderly, he placed his lips against LeFou's own, sinking their world into their own dream. The fact that they needed no words, that they understood each other so well, with a single touch, with a single kiss... It just drove him crazy. He was crazy for his little Fou. He certainly was.

And if it was a dream, he didn't want to ever wake up.

 

**(Credits for this beautiful masterpiece go to my lovely friend, dodgisshiper. :) )**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one chapter goes dedicated to my dear friend dodgisshiper, who made that beautifull masterpiece for this chapter. Thank you, Dodgiss :) I really appreciate you! Your art is between the bests!
> 
> As you see, I added some other character's dialogues as well. It was really needed. As always, thank you for your support! Your reviews give me life. :'3


	6. Something Pure - Something Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The months fly like seconds. During a date in the hills, our precious couple share a beautiful dance. Just like in LeFou's favorite novel.  
> But then, already going back to the village and while passing through Belle's home, they discover something that probably won't do much good for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Short chapter, I'm sorry :( My dear ones, you see, I know I sometimes can't update too often - I will just try to writte what I can. In this chapter, (At least, the final of it), The story line goes, roughly speaking, with the 1991 movie events, and I'll be following the same timeline while making it fit with the story, even though it'll be a bit difficult for I know the 2017 movie better, so I'm beforehand really sorry if you find any discrepance in the events. I'll try to avoid it. nwn
> 
> Also, in this chapter, I decided to put on some Disney vibes more by adding a little singing and dancing. The song I wrote after some tracks of the movie, or at least after some lines of the song ~ (aaand, of course it is titled Something Sweet. duh)

Months passed by like minutes. That Christmas had been the happiest Stanley could ever have. They invited their friends to eat a delicious dinner at Stanley's house, and then passed the night with them. While Stanley gave LeFou a new ribbon and lots of his favorite candies, (And secretly, a romance-drama tales book compilation his father used to own), LeFou gave him a shiny ring and, almost as a mistake, he's got them a little puppy. The warmest Christmas - At least, that's how LeFou and Stanley felt it, and when they less expected it, it was already June. Spring was about to come to the end, so they decided they'd pass through the hills before the alive colours left them and the scorching sun started getting their clear skins tan. Nobody used to frequent them, anyway.

For that, they had to pass by Belle's house. After reaching deeper the hills' area, they started walking arm in arm. As LeFou was too small, comparing to Stanley, his arm didn't round this one's fully, but he's got a hold. Stanley often made little jokes about LeFou's height, making him snarl annoying - But a couple of kisses in the head were enough for Fou to forget it all. Of course, Stanley wouldn't have ever complained about how small his lover was - He actually found that really lovely.

For LeFou could be small, but never insignificant.

As for his reading class, LeFou had really shown improvement - Didn't need Belle's help as much as before and could read an entire page or even two without stuttering or confusing as much as he had before. Stanley would admit he was certainly proud, for LeFou had pushed him into literature as well and it had worked greatly.

But, for some reason, whenever they walked down a street or just went out for some fresh air, the townsfolk started gossiping and muttering about them, sort of like how they always did with Belle. Not that Stanley did mind much about what they talked about him, but he did really care about how it could affect LeFou, who was certainly never the center of any attention before.

LeFou let a sigh scape from his mouth, looking more lost than usual. Stanley seemed to notice, as he stopped their walk in the middle of the green, flowered little hills. Their sudden stop took LeFou by surprise, as he looked up at Stanley in a questioning look.

While looking out to find the perfect place and sit upon the soft hill grass, Stanley rested his hand upon the other's, trying to relax his love for once.

''LeFou, you have been too jumpy lately. Is something wrong?'' Stanley asked in worry, as direct as always - Trying his best to keep his deep voice as soft as possible.

They both stopped in a rather quiet part of the hill. Birds hummed as the sun brighted behind a cloud, which served as a protection from all being that wasn't really fond with the idea of skin burned by the sun.

They both placed a soft sheet besides a tree, under which they found themselves more than comfortable for its fresh shade. 

''Will you tell me now?'' Stanley insisted, as he sat with his legs crossed, right in front of LeFou - Between them, there was a lunch basket where they saved some snacks - croissants, a bottle of raspberry juice and blueberries. LeFou decided he would take his favorite book with him, which had somehow arrived in a freight from England to France. He still couldn't explain himself how it ended up in a village like Villeneuve.

''You, you know... You remember how everytime we're around, the townfolk whisper things about us?'' Stanley took a bite of his croissant, while he nodded yes as a response, listening to his love with such attention. He knew that, when LeFou was around food yet didn't try and eat anything, something was really going on. ''Aren't you afraid we'll... You know, be taken apart from one another?''

Hearing this really filled Stanley with such sadness, he couldn't bring himself to answer with words.

He left his croissant in the sheet, stood up and offered his hand to LeFou, who held it. He helped him up and they both walked all their way through the flowered hills, Stanley guiding him the furthest he could from the village.

If he was only able to take him away from everything, to their own place, a place where they could be safe and happy, only having each other - He would have done it so long ago.

But his whole life was there. Everything they knew, everything and everyone they grew along with - Everything was there. They were children of a quiet village - They didn't know anything else besides that, and were too afraid to take a step away from it.

For once, Stanley cursed at himself for feeling so afraid of what's different. Maybe Belle was actually right...

''Stan...'' LeFou called as they walked deeper into the woods, but tried to keep themselves close to the hills. He seemed distracted, admiring the creatures that, curious, poked their little heads out of their burrows in the ground. Or the little baby birds that called eagerly for their parents to feed. He had never been able to admire those beautiful creatures more than the times when he hunted along with Gaston.

''Hm?''

''Would you like to...'' LeFou reminded his favorite novel's chapter, where the stranger man invited the pretty girl into a dance. But then, he cowered and tried to take it away. ''Nevermind''

''No, what is it?'' Curiosity had invaded Stanley's mind.

LeFou pulled him closer, still not sure if he could bring himself to ask, but he wanted so much to. It was pretty romantic on his book!

Stanley stoped their walk and stared at him, waiting patiently for an answer.

''Want to...'' LeFou's sight deviated, shyly biting his lower lip. ''Would you like... Share a dance?''

Stanley kept his sight on LeFou. He could feel this one's nerves from the athmosphere - Beyond being ridiculous, it was adorable. Only LeFou would ask for a dance that way, and he found it hard to say no to his precious propisition.

''Come here.''

He flexed a bit to reach LeFou's torso more comfortably. This one's hand went on the other's waist. LeFou's hand traveled to Stanley's shoulder, and, as they could, they started off a silly, funny dance.

LeFou stepped onto Stanley's shoes all while Stanley soon had problems keeping his back flexed, but it was alright. It was perfect, they shared a laugh. Just as they laughed it off, carried on dancing as if nothing.

Then, at this point, Stanley starting to vocalize a melody, unknown for LeFou - But couldn't feel more familiar.

_When I found out what was this_

_Overwhelming, embracing feeling_

_Do we feel, do we share_

_It's Something Sweet,_

_Something Strange_

_Do we long, will we love_

_Wondering if there's place our this rising, forbidden voice_

Stanley held LeFou up and kept on dancing with him that way, Fou's feet hanging  centimeters from the floor. He could easily hold him up, and as they were sharing that entertaining dance, LeFou smiled widely, lost in Stanley's factions while he was having so much fun.

And, almost out of magic, LeFou could keep along singing his lover boy's lines.

_'Cause in a world 'thout place for us, love dare I say,_

_How can time living on worth_

_It's one true time we're living on_

_Then, no one, is going to stop our song_

_When the light of love, makes it and shines on,_

_Out of our hands, our sewing tune comes from_

Stanley skillfully spinned on his feet. Both admired how each other's eyes lit up while time flew around them. Almost out of magic, they weren't stepping the ground anymore. Or at least, it didn't feel like it.

They were floating in their own bubble of affection. Whatever that could be happening in that round clearing or around it, they weren't aware of it anymore.

_Before we were to be, who the eyes of my face were made for_

_How could the heart, on all its strenght, carry on in between the trials of time_

_Joy of the sad one, greatness of the small one_

_Between your gentle arms, upon your undefiled hands_

They eventually rest their dance, but LeFou held still in Stanley's arms. Glancing at each other, they ended their duet with a precious line.

_Something pure we'll hold on to_

_It's Something Sweet._

They then shared a lovely kiss, by which they could express everything they didn't feel like turning into words anymore.

 

_**...** _

 

The rest of that enchanting evening was just perfect. They gathered some berries, ate some lunch, shared a laugh, rested against the so-comforting shade of that tree. LeFou even put a flower between Stanley's ear and hair, although he struggled a bit - He ended up looking really pretty. After all, that new season was promising, and it was just starting. Stanley always insisted the best was yet to come, and LeFou could never wait for that ''yet'' to turn into a now.

He often enjoyed and feared while thinking about their future. Was it going to be the future he always dreamt of? Or one where they would be teared apart? Was it too late for them to have their happily ever after?

Were they ever going to run happily away, just like his book prayed?

''I still can't believe how I managed to scape that hole!'' LeFou repeated the events of that day, entusiatic. ''I really didn't expect stumbling into-''

They both turned aside. When arriving into the village, they had to walk close to Belle's home which layed closer to the hills, but that wasn't what worried them those instants.

''Am I losing it or is that... Gaston?''

Effectively, it was him. Seemingly spying behind a bush, he mumbled something about Belle. -Because, really. What else, besides himself, did he ever talk about?- They both sharpened their hearing.

''This is your lucky day, Belle. _You're finally going to marry me.''_ The self-proud man cinically mumbled, while admiring Belle walking into her home, book in hand like always. Poor Belle was aware of anything that would happen that evening.

But oh, they were.

LeFou and Stanley listened carefully, but trying their best to hide. They couldn't lose nothing about it - It was about their best friend. But, all while they were trying to sneak behind Gaston's back without being catched, there was a moment when LeFou tried to move a bit out of the bush to have a better vision of all, but he only stumbled and made a noise, which alerted Gaston. This one quickly turned to his back.

Stanley pulled LeFou to where he was and they both hided their heads, hoping Gaston wouldn't recognize them. Gaston kept a suspicious glance on his surroundings, but after a while, he shaked it off and stood up tall, ready to go and commit what he has promised himself to - Wooing Belle into marrying him.

As he went away, they both watched from behind. They then looked at each other, sharing certain conspirational glances.

''I don't know you... But I have already devised a plan.'' Stanley said. ''But, we'll have to tell Belle on him first.''

LeFou and Stanley giggled. Gaston would taste a spoonful of his own medicine after this.

 

 

 

 


End file.
